


Slipping Through Time

by AislingRoisin (JayBird345)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Protective Siblings, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Treat, Uchiha Clan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/AislingRoisin
Summary: Shikako slips through time, waking up as Uchiha Mikako, sister to Uchiha Madara and Izuna.





	Slipping Through Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/gifts).



> I'm sorry there are no wings but I hope you still like this fancast! Enjoy some Feudal Uchiha Siblings!

 


End file.
